Lost Serenity
by iSoul2099
Summary: A MidnaxLink romance, for all of those midna and link fans out there that wished to see the two together! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story, so I figured I should do it on something I love, Legend of Zelda! For MidnaxLink fans just so you know =] enjoy! Any sort of advice is welcome, I'll do the best I can to improve! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Unanswered Questions **

Lying in his soft bed, Link was thinking about the many perils of his adventure. Traveling through the Ordon woods to traveling to another dimension itself full of darkness. He was lucky that he made it back to his peaceful hometown of Ordon Village, yet, something was missing. He saved Princess Zelda, defeated Ganon in a one on one match of blades, and even saved a few lives along his way.

What could he be missing?

As Link awoke and put on his usual clothes to begin herding the cattle, he glanced at his sword and shield, and let out a sigh with many unanswered questions that he needed to know, and he needed to know now.

"_Link…_

_I…_

…_See you later"_

Link had been puzzling and puzzling what she was going to say. The moment she turned around, and looked him in his eyes with her beautiful crimson ones, her tear shed that she had pushed towards the Mirror of Twilight that shattered it to many pieces, and then vanished. Her face utterly refused to leave his mind, she looked like she had something important to say, but lost her nerve at the last minute…or perhaps stabbed her own heart by letting things be left unsaid.

"I don't understand…what was she going to tell me…."

Link went into deep thought about it ever since Midna left some time ago back to the Palace of Twilight to run her kingdom and govern her people. He had dreamt of her for months, and could not get Midna out of his head. He wondered why she broke the mirror, and why she never finished what she was going to say.

Link fell so very much in love with the Twilight Princess; Midna

He couldn't deny it anymore; he couldn't repress his memories of when she always used to ride on his back in his wolf form, or how she would always hide in his shadow, barking advice at him as her usual attitude would show. He missed that, he even missed when she used to be bossy and made him do things he simply did not want to accomplish over sleeping or eating.

Before he knew it, a small tear ran down the hero's face. He shook it off and tried to convince himself that heroes didn't cry, they were strong and pressed forward, leaving behind legacies that were passed on and inspired the hearts of young children to be brave and valiant in their own lives.

Link didn't care about that one little bit, only one thing; Midna.

"LINK! C'mon bud I need ya! The cattle are acting skittish today, I need you and Epona to herd them into the barn or they're gonna start wondering around town!"

Link got up from bed and dressed himself, after all, he would rather take on work over sitting around at home thinking and torturing himself.

He climbed down his ladder, through his front door, and met his steed outside, and caressed her beautiful, long mane with his fingers and whispered in her ear

"Promise me if I break down, you'll be there to pick me up girl"

Epona let out a small neigh, and then licked his face. For most boys his age that didn't like telling their secrets, fears, and emotions, Link could always count on his noble steed to listen, even if he only received a look from her, or a small neigh, it brought him some peace that she was around to listen.

He saddled her up, and before she was about to take off, IIia came out to surprise him

"Surprise! Hehe, sorry Link I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to say good morning!"

Link just stared at the young girl, then let out a small, warm smile

"Y'know I'm a bit worried about you, you're not as…alive as you used to be, you look really down about something, is there something bothering you?"

Link just stared at the ground, feeling somewhat ashamed of what he was feeling; loving someone that he knew he would never see again, instead of moving on and falling for someone that had no special obligations.

Link saddled up Epona, and made his way to the ranch, with no word given to IIia

As Link arrived at the ranch, and performed his normal routine of herding the cattle, he heard a sound in the distance, it sounded just like a horse galloping.

Before his eyes, Princess Zelda, accompanied by two royal guards stopped, and dismounted their steeds, and made their way towards Link.

"Hello Link"

"Hello Princess" Link said as he quickly bowed in respect

"You don't need to do that silly, I know who you are, and I should be venerating you" As she bowed back

"How can I help you princess?" Link asked, itching the back of his head

Zelda began rummaging through her pockets, and pulled out what appeared to be an invitation, and handed it him.

"What's this?"

"An invitation to a ceremony I've put together to celebrate our freedom and to honor you!" She smiled.

In nature, Link was very silent, and humble. But as a young farm boy originating from Ordon, he couldn't deny liking the idea of a whole kingdom shouting and cheering his name, and seeing all of their happy faces! Maybe this is something he needed to uplift his spirit.

"It begins tomorrow, don't be late! And you might want to prepare a speech for the people mind you" Zelda chuckled as she hugged him.

Link smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, then let go, and mounted her steed, and departed with her guards.

"A celebration…for me?" He thought to himself, which gave him a feeling of butterflies in his stomach envisioning it.

Sorry if this chapter was somewhat short, i promise they will get longer as the story unfolds! I'll have more soon, dont forget to hit the review button =] thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I figured that i should include Link's point of view and Midna's point of view of the story so that people can see how they both are feeling! sorry if i did not upload both at the same time I am fairly new to the site and still getting used to it =] enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Midna's Lament**

"Your majesty please wake up! Your advisors are here! They need to discuss some important matters and you're not even dressed! I insist you hurry!" A voice was heard.

Midna's red eyes opened slowly to the sight of her servant Raio. He was a young boy, most likely around 16 in the Twilight Realm. No matter what, small or colossal, he was always ready to serve his princess at any given moment, and to give her any sort of comfort she needed.

"Ma'am, you should be getting ready to—"

"I know Raio!" Midna hissed at him.

Raio slowly backed away, realizing he shouldn't have pestered her so much about something he mentioned already.

"Wait, Raio" she said grabbing his arm lightly" I'm sorry, I've had a lot on my mind recently, and I keep having dreams about…never mind"

Looking at his princess in her crimson eyes, only to find tears rolling down her cheeks, he came closer and sat next to her.

"You're thinking about the Hero of the Light, Link…"

Midna's heart was somewhat lightened hearing his name, but only to be struck by a thousand knives in her chest.

"Your majesty, if I may speak, you shouldn't give up hope. Even if the Mirror of Twilight is destroyed, I have faith that there is another way through to the World of Light, perhaps if you spoke to our Great Shadow god Kasura, he might be able give you words of his omniscient wisdom, and you might find another way to your loved one"

Midna could not deny her true feelings; she was desperately in love with Link. If only she had one more day, to be in his arms again, to feel his powerful muscles moving in his wolf form, and to place her hands on his cheek just one last time. How she would give anything to see his glossy blue eyes reflect the sun one more time, and to fight by his side again.

"Raio, you've been so kind to me, thank you. I should probably get ready for my advisors" she smiled and arose.

As Midna dressed herself in her usual royal robe, before she left her quarters, she grabbed Raio's cheek somewhat firmly

"You are not to tell anyone that I plan to face Kasura, and ask him of these matters, understood?"

"Loud and clear Ma'am" he choked out, for Midna's serious expressions pierced his mind and seemed to paralyze him.

As Midna made her way to her throne, she beckoned for her advisors to enter her throne room, and assembled.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty, today we need to discuss some important matters regarding your throne"

"Speak" She looked at them curiously.

"It has come to our attention that you have been Princess of this throne of our land for a few months now; yet, you have not chosen an eligible suitor to make as your king"

Midna's fists began to clench, and felt her temperature rise.

"Therefore, we need to take action. Our tradition is very clear and adamant, your majesty. You must marry a suitable man to fully take your place among the Twili as the true queen of—"

"Enough. I am well aware of our traditions, Head Advisor Kashiek, but, I don't have any intentions of marrying another at the present time, as there is no specific time limit" Midna replied as she glared at the assembly.

Kashiek came forth and cleared his throat.

"Your majesty, we are rather growing impatient regarding your decision t—"

"And since when is your small patience threshold my problem?" Midna hissed, clenching her fists tighter.

"Well, my princess, the problem is, if you have not chosen a suitor soon, your throne will be relinquished to the Head Council, Myself"

Midna immediately arose from her seat, made her way to Kashiek and got up in his face.

"You listen to me, this is my kingdom, and I'm the one that makes the decisions around here, as well as makes them for you. You have no right to steal my throne from me because of a stupid tradition that shouldn't even exist in the first place! When I am ready to look for a suitor, I will inform you immediately!" Midna glared into the elder Twili's eyes.

Waiting for Midna to finish, Kashiek calmly replied "Have we finished our little tirade, your majesty?"

Midna made her way back to her throne, and sat down, hand signaling for him to speak.

"Having that being said, it is with full regret, that the council members, as well as myself, have decided to give you one week to find a possible suitor to fit your liking, or you're throne will be relinquished to me. Having said that, this session has been concluded, your majesty" Kashiek said as he bowed, along with the other council members, and departed the throne room.

Silence.

Midna slowly arose from her seat, and stood there thinking in deep thought

Raio slowly made his way towards Midna to place his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Your majesty…I—"

Without any hesitation, Midna's patterns of green on her arms and legs began glowing radiantly, until a nearby vase was lifted through her power, and violently tossed around the room, along with many other miscellaneous objects that shattered upon impact on the walls.

"How could they do this to me! That conniving little snake! How dare he and the council go behind my back to release me from my position! I'm the rightful queen not that old hag!" Midna yelled as she slammed her fists to the wall.

"Your majesty…" Raio attempting to help her "Is there anything I can do to help you?" He gently asked.

Midna stood silent for a moment, and then quickly turned to her servant in tears.

"Bring him back to me!" She said as she ran out of the throne room, and back into her quarters.

Midna was completely heart-broken. Not only did she lose her true love, but now possibly the position of authority over her people whom she loved as well. She sank her head into her pillow and began weeping uncontrollably. All that remained on her mind was Link walking through her bedroom door, sitting himself next to her, placing his rough, but gentle hands on her back and telling her everything would be okay, as he always assured her with his warm smile.

Feeling somewhat comforted, she called forth Raio.

"Raio, please I need you!"

"Yes your majesty!" He said out of breath "How may I be of service!"

"I need you to ready up my horse, I'm going to pay a visit to Kasura, tonight. I need your help"

"Absolutely ma'am, I'll have it ready in a flash, shall I accompany you on your trip?"

"No, this is something I need to do alone, but thank you" She said as she laid a hand on Raio's cheek.

As Raio left her quarters, Midna walked towards her window and stared out blankly.

"Link…I…"

"…I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

****Well i finished chapter 3! I didn't quite receive as many views as i hoped, but I'm just glad it was a good one! This chapter is more longer, as i promise the chapters would be more lengthy for those good readers out there! And just some side notes 1) There are animals in the twilight realm, but i will leave it up to the reader as to what they imagine them to be! More chapters will be up soon! Enjoy, don't forget to review!

**Chapter 3: Hope **

"Link!"

The hero silently slept.

"C'mon you lazy bum! How can the Hero of Hyrule be late for his own ceremony?"

No response.

Collin swiftly entered Link's home, climbed up his ladder, and cannon-balled onto his stomach.

"C'mon Link, your ceremony is today! And I convinced my dad to cut me some slack with the yard work today, so I'm not missing this for anything!"

Grunting, Link woke up, looking hazy and uninterested.

"Here you go!" Said the young boy as he handed Link his Hero's Tunic and Equipment "Get dressed!"

Collin quickly left Link's home to give him privacy to change into his gear. Immediately his eyes shot open.

"Collin's right! The Royal Ceremony! And I don't even have a speech! Ugh the Princess will kill me!"

Link quickly slipped into his clothes, attached his armor and equipment, and ran out the door. Meeting Epona outside, Link swiftly mounted Epona, and kicked her sides beckoning her into the right direction. The breeze was what he needed to wake him up. He could be literally dead, and the cool breeze would always wake him up.

"Epona, any ideas on a good speech?"

Epona let out a neigh as her powerful legs projected them both forward. He knew she couldn't give her opinion, but if she could say something it would most likely sound what Midna would used to do as she bossed him around.

"_Ugh, Link you're never focused! Can you pay attention and get your head out of your rear end for once?"_

"Midna…" he said to himself.

As Epona arrived, Link was escorted into the castle to meet with Zelda before the ceremony.

"Link! There you are! I was beginning to think that you were not going to show up!" She threw her arms around him.

"Well, you know me, always making a grand entrance" he nervously said.

"So do you know what you are going to say to the people? The crowd is rather uneasy and anxious!" She smiled

Link was never the nervous type. He dove into many holes, entered many evil places, and overcame darkness itself without thinking. Yet, the roar of the happy audience, and a whole kingdom looking at him made him want to jump out of his skin.

"Yes princess, in fact, I worked all night on it!" he sheepishly said.

"I expected nothing less from the man that saved my country! Goodness, it's almost time! Are you ready?"

Taking a huge gulp from struggling to swallow due to nervousness, Link walked out in front of what seemed like an endless multitude of people along with Zelda.

"Good morning good citizens of Hyrule, I know you're all very eager, so without further adieu, let's hear it for Link!"

The roar of the crowd nearly perforated his eardrums, seeing the people clap and jump for joy. He nervously made his way to the podium and waved to everyone in the audience.

Dead silence.

"Uh, hello everyone" He nervously let out a smile.

Link felt like he was going to faint. "I thought I could make this up on the spot! I had no idea there would be so many people! For Din's sake, make something come to me!" He thought to himself.

The crowd eagerly and curiously looked at him.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming today, you're very generous. I couldn't have done all of this alone, without your support, as well as aid from our Princess herself, and…"

Link's mind went blank. He couldn't carry on the speech anymore, his lips utterly refused to liberate words from his mouth. He couldn't give his total thanks, because the most important, most memorable part of his journey wasn't there. The part of his journey that helped him escape from the Castle's prison cells, and brought him all the way to the Dark Lord. The part that he missed, even when she was bossing him around, the part he loved desperately.

Midna.

Unwilling to continue on with this speech he deemed as a lie, he sprinted away from the Princess, the crowd, the guards, until he heard nothing but the sound of his own breath slowly dying. As he reached a tree nearby the castle, he sat down, and hoped nobody was following him.

Footsteps were heard.

"Link…"

Link immediately bolted up, and was about to sprint, until a hand caught his shoulder.

"Link, what happened?" Zelda gently asked him.

The hero remained silent.

"It's her isn't it? Midna?"

Link couldn't lift his head to look the princess in the eye, just let tears fall to the floor.

Lifting his chin "Link, I know that you miss her, I miss her very much as well. I really was not expecting things to turn out the way that they did. I felt very close to her, like a sister that I never had. But she needed to return to her home to take her place as ruler of the Twili"

He quickly cleared his face. He couldn't show that to Princess Zelda there was just no way could he let anyone see him like this.

"Link, you're a very valiant warrior, an excellent swordsman, and a good soul, but I feel that deep down your heart is not all as it should be, and I know why. You want Midna to return to our land of Hyrule to see her again"

Zelda made her way closer to Link.

"Do you remember that at one time, Midna's heart and my heart were connected?"

Link's eyes widened.

"I felt everything that she did, and she felt what I was feeling. We vicariously glanced at each other's souls, and saw everything we harbor within. Do you know what I felt?"

Link shook his head.

"The anger and malice she felt toward Zant ursurping the throne from her, and how she wanted to take revenge on him, for her people's sake. The strain on her body when the fused shadows activated, breaking the barrier to the castle, but above all…"

Link leaned closer.

"…her love for you"

Link's face completely drained. He felt his heart race, and felt like he had just sprouted wings, and wanted to fly to the heavens and back. He hadn't felt this way in months, but even stronger.

"Midna truly loved you, Link. I know you felt the same way too. I know that even hours after she had left, you stayed, and tried to find every piece of the mirror to assemble it back together again, your hands say it all" glancing at his fingers with healing cuts.

"Is there another way into the Realm of Twilight?" Link asked, praying for hope.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the answer to that question, but I know where we can" Zelda lit up.

Link's eyes shot open and smiled"Where? Surely you could take me there princess!"

"The answers lie within the library under the castle. There are special books that were to remain a secret in case of enemy invasion, books containing the castles secrets, history, and even books containing…certain information that involves what you seek"

"What information?" Link asked as both of them sat down in unison.

"Well, as we both know, Midna shattered the Mirror of Twilight in Arbiters Grounds. However, didn't it ever seem strange that Zant never once used the Mirror to come to this world? He had another method, didn't he? Good or evil, he had a way and it worked, and as I recall, you and I possess the Triforce shards of wisdom, and courage, do we not?" Zelda said as she lifted her hand as it radiated bright yellow.

Link looked at his hand, and his hand began emanating the same glow as Zelda's hand.

"My idea is, we search the library, and look into the history of the Interlopers dark magic and hopefully, we may find a way to construct another Mirror to enter the Twilight Realm, or perhaps find another method, using the power of the goddesses on our hands.

Link was utterly speechless. Zelda was very intelligent indeed, she must have given this some thought, he thought to himself as he stared in amazement and awe.

Zelda immediately got up, and offered her hand to Link.

"Come! Let's go the library now, and see what we can find!"

Link grabbed her hand, pulled himself up, and both made their way towards the Castles hidden library.


	4. Chapter 4

****Hello! Well, i managed to finish chapter 4! Keep in mind for the readers: I am aware the Midna's parts are a little bit drier than Link's. Keep in mind that Midna can't do much in her current situation but pray for hope, opposed to Link is on the other side actually doing something about it, Midna's parts are more of a back build to support the story, as well as showing her emotions about Link. I have everything mapped out, so Midna will have action too so there are no more boring parts. Can't rush a story that unfolds at it's own pace =] enjoy!

**Chapter 4: The Great Kasura**

It was near dusk time in the Twilight Realm. However, the setting of the sky never changed, it retained it's usual, gloomy hue. Midna was always able to look into the twilit sky and know immediately what time of the day it was, perhaps this is a shared instinct within all of the Twili. As she awaited her servant to return with her steed, as well as some preparations, she laid herself back, and closed her eyes for the time being.

"_Are you sure you want to be gnarling and barking at me, little wolf?"_

"_Ugh Link! Do I have to do everything for you?"_

"_I'm a descendent of the tribe that was banished!"_

"_Please…Please tell me…How do we break…the curse on this one? This…is the one…You need him…To save your world! That's why…Princess…please…you must help Link!"_

"_Well, I guess this is it huh? Light and Shadow can't mix, as well all know. But…never forget that there's another world bound to this one"_

"_Link…_

_I…_

…_See you later"_

Midna began tossing and turning and appeared as if she were fighting a fever.

"Your Majesty, everything is rea—Your Highness wake up!" Raio began to shake her.

"_Link…_

_I…_

…_See you later"_

"Link, please come back to me" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Your highness!" Raio suddenly fetched a pale of water and poured it on her face.

Midna suddenly woke up rather violently, as if she was coming out of a possession, stood silent, then covered her face with her hands, and sobbed lightly.

"Your Highness, what happened? Were you dreaming?" Raio said as he attempted to release her face from her own hands.

Midna immediately wiped her tears from her cheeks, lightly patted her face, and looked at Raio still fighting tears.

"Is everything ready? I need to see Kasura now before I have a complete meltdown here"

"Yes Ma'am, I shall escort you down the castle and into the vineyard to your horse"

Without any hesitation, Raio offered Midna his hand to help her up, which she silently took. As Raio escorted Midna through the different levels of the Palace, her troubled mind went everywhere, thinking about what answers she would receive from the Great Shadow god. Whatever those answers may be, she needed to know now, for her young heart couldn't bear the dark anticipation any longer.

As Midna reached her steed, Nova, she caressed the dark creatures face, and whispered in his ear

"Are you ready? Let's hope you're easier to deal with than a certain Wolf that had problems following simple dire—"

Again with the insults, she needed to stop to avoid another plethora of tears again.

Raio gently lifted his princess onto her steed, patted Nova's powerful sides, and looked up at Midna.

"Good luck, Your Highness" he bowed in respect.

"Thank you, Raio. I couldn't have asked for a more faithful servant" she smiled back.

"Never give up hope, follow the Hero of Light's example, even if things seem grim and macabre, always fight your heart out to find your light"

Midna warmly smiled at Raio, then kicked Nova's sides, and within seconds, disappeared from her servants' sight.

The breeze felt amazing. Midna was reminded of how that breeze always used to feel when she would ride on Link in his wolf state, and remembered the exuberance she used to feel helping him fight creatures on his back, with a few joking insults here and there. However, the scenery was absolutely nothing compared to the bright blue skies, and lush green grass in Hyrule fields. The terrain was dark, and felt somewhat smooth to the touch. The trees retained a dark hue, with green designs running through them, like the ones on Midna's body.

"I hope my memory serves me well, Nova" she said aloud to the horse.

Midna had only been to the god's dark spring once in her life, to be anointed as a daughter of the royal family. Any royal member of the bloodline had to be anointed by the water of the spring before Kasura in order to fully be recognized as a potential leader of the Twili. She recalled seeing Zant in the audience giving her a blank, yet cold look as the water gently ran down her hair. The deity somewhat scared her, even in her womanhood, but needed to visit him again, this time, not for the crown, but for love.

Midna immediately pulled on the reigns, signaling Nova to halt. She climbed off of her steed, patted his head, and laid out a small bowl of cold water, and advanced forward.

"Tee hee hee, this place hasn't changed one single bit!" As she stretched her arms.

Midna found herself in a small secluded area surrounded by trees, and within the center, a spring with water cascading down the dark rocks. Midna took a step forward, then felt a strange aura run through the air.

_Come forth. _

Midna took a few steps closer. The dark rocks had immediately radiated green patterns around them, which traveled down deep into the spring, thus causing the spring to radiate a bright green hue.

_Come my child, do not be afraid._

As Midna came closer and placed both feet into the water, she frantically looked around for the deity.

Silence.

Suddenly, the spring's surface began shimmering with small rip tides, until they grew more constant and reoccurring until the large deity arose from the spring in a bright green light. Even for something as different as a Twili, Midna veiled her face with the sleeve of her robe in fear of the god's menacing appearance. The deity extended its colossal wings, filled with bright, green patterns throughout, and landed its enormous talons onto the ground. As it lowered its powerful neck to meet Midna's eyes, she took a few steps back in pure fear, and respect.

_Child of Shadow, why have you come to me?_

"Kasura" she knelt and bowed "My heart has been troubled, and I seek your guidance"

_Speak._

"The Council has taken action to relieve me from my position if I do not marry another man within a week. My heart is not ready to accept this, I simply can't go through with this...and—"

_You seek a way into the world of light, to see the hero clothed in green._

"Yes. My heart lies with him and him alone, I love him to no end. Tell me; is there another way into the realm of the light?" Midna asked with great anticipation.

"_I am afraid not. As I was told, you destroyed the only gateway to our world to prevent another evil heart from misusing it. I cannot help your situation my child"_

Midna immediately fell to the ground on her knees, looking at the floor in great disappointment.

_However…_

Midna immediately bolted up, with her eyes widened as far as her eyelids would allow.

_My brothers that reside in the light have given word that the Hero has entered a spiraling depression. He seeks to rest his eyes amongst you again, and is planning along with Princess Zelda to discover another way to enter our world, using our ancestor's methods. _

For the first time in months, Midna's face glowed, her smile stretched so wide and her heart felt as if it came out of her chest. She couldn't fight the flood of wonderful feelings within her! All so much, in such a small message delivered by her deity.

"Kasura, I can't stand here and do nothing while Link is doing something, I must do something for him! What can I do?"

Before the deity could answer, he slowly began to disappear, and recede back into the waters of the spring, causing the brightness to slowly vanish.

The sound of multiple horses breathing was heard.

Midna slowly turned around.

"So, it appears that our princess had decided to pay our Great god a little visit, may I inquire as to why you are here, Your Majesty?"

Midna began walking toward Kashiek as he dismounted his horse.

"None of your business, Kashiek, I came here on a personal agenda to talk to Kasura"

"Are you aware that seeing our god Kasura is only authorized only for negotiation or anointment purposes? You are not to set foot on this ground otherwise"

Midna, realizing that the Head Council was indeed correct, she began to walk towards Nova to mount him.

"Come Princess, we have much to do tomorrow to begin planning for the wedding, and you are not to leave your quarters for the rest of the night, do I make myself abundantly clear?" Kashiek said as he gave Midna a dirty look.

Without further delay, Midna was on her way back to the castle, escorted by the guards, alongside Kashiek.

"Link will come, I know he will!" she thought to herself as she smiled.

Kashiek, glancing at Midna, gave her a look as though he could peer into her mind, chuckled as he grinned at the princess rather darkly.


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

****Hey there! sorry this one took so long, i was on a roll with this one! I played TP today, and got some inspiration, so i used that energy to create this! I combined both Link and Midna's parts! Now everything starts rolling. At the end, it's not explained how it happened, but i will tell next chapter! Don't forget to hit the review button! Enjoy =]

**Chapter 5: The Hidden Way**

As Zelda led Link through the Castle, and through the basement, he couldn't help thinking to himself how many rupees go into all of the beautiful paintings, and the architecture. Most likely more than he could ever count, which seemed like infinite to the Ordonian. Zelda went a little further ahead, and pulled a secret lever hidden behind a suit of armor, which revealed a hidden door. As they both entered, Link's mind was completely blown. Shelves and shelves of books as far as the eye could see! He had never seen so many in one setting.

"Okay, we need to find the section on the castle's history, follow me" she beckoned him.

Link nodded his head as she took him by the arm to lead him in her direction. They wound up finding the section on the third floor of the library, and both began looking for the correct book.

"How in Din's name do you memorize all of this?" Link said as he searched the place.

"Well, I've been here a lot, so it's not a mystery to me silly" she chuckled.

"Is this it?" Link said as he showed Zelda a particular book in curiosity.

"Yes! Thank you! Now let me find the correct page" she began turning through the book,

Link took a seat at a table and awaited Zelda to find the page.

"Found it! Okay, Link, what I am going to reveal to you, you cannot tell a soul, do you understand?" Zelda gave him a serious look.

The hero nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, when the Dark Interlopers first entered the war, they were a tribe of skilled sorcerers that used the power of the fused shadows to create wormholes, linking the Twilight Realm to our world, as you were told by the spirit of Lanayru. The book does not say what methods they used; however, Zant is indeed a descendant of that tribe, correct?"

Link looked at her curiously.

"Therefore, Zant used the same methods that the Interlopers used, but what's odd is, Zant was never in possession of the fused shadows, making a twili's level of sorcery rather basic, hence, too advanced for him to simply create a portal to enter our world. So it leaves a small gap, what was enhancing his magic?" Zelda looked at Link, as if he knew the answer.

Link shook his head.

"My theory on this, is because Zant and Ganon were in alliance, Ganon must have bestowed some of his power to Zant to enhance his magic abilities, the power of the Triforce of Power. So if Ganon was able to accomplish this task, surely you and I could use our Triforce shards to enter the Twilight Realm!"

Link smiled, admiring Zelda's deductive abilities. She was such a smart woman, without her, he would have no hope of seeing his beloved twili again.

"The section doesn't stop here, it goes on to tell how to make another Mirror of Twilight! The description gives the breakdown of how to construct another one, in the event the Dark Interlopers lost the Fused Shadows; they had another way into our world. We need: refined glass, carved into the shape of the mirror, as well as the black portal stone, which resides in Arbiter's Grounds"

Link looked at his palm, which began to radiate bright yellow.

"And of course" Zelda lifted her palm which emanated the same brightness "The power of Nayru, and Farore"

Link closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. At first, all he saw was darkness, but within seconds, the darkness in his eyes began clearing, and forming a picture before him. It appeared, gloomy, and dark. The wind was calm, yet exotic to one's skin. Then, a large, obelisk structure began to form, then grew wider, and more colossal within seconds. Link was staring at a structure he knew all too well, the Palace of Twilight.

"Link…what do you see?" Zelda asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Link then saw a fancy, decorated bedroom, with many wardrobes, shelves with miscellaneous items, and a large bed in the middle. Something was tossing and turning in the bed, until it revealed its face by pulling the sheets off a little.

Link was looking at his Midna silently asleep, but she appeared in distress.

"Link…I know you'll come…for me…" Midna mumbled in her sleep.

Link immediately opened his eyes, and saw Zelda looking at him rather worried.

"Link, what did you see?"

Link let out a smile, with tears running down his cheeks. He had seen his guardian angel sleeping. But how? Perhaps the Triforce of Courage had more power than he deemed possible. Link had never felt so alive before, he felt the inner spirit of the ancient hero awaken inside his heart for the first time in months. He immediately stood up, and offered Zelda his hand.

"You saw a vision of Midna, didn't you?" she said as she took his hand.

The hero nodded.

"I see the Hero of Light has finally returned!" she smiled at him. "Now, we need refined glass in the form of the mirror, or at least something that will serve as the catalyst that will create the new mirror, but what?"

Something had hit Link. He remembered the long, grueling hours he had spent in the desert looking for the pieces of the mirror. He had kept every shard he could find, and to his surprise he remembered he had a piece! He rummaged through his pocket, and pulled out a medium sized piece that was somewhat jagged and carefully handed it to the princess.

"Link! This is perfect!" she exclaimed "We can use this small piece, and together, use our power to create another mirror from this small one! What could be better than having a piece from the original!"

The two raced out of the castle and met Epona outside.

"You really think this will work, princess?" he said as he helped Zelda onto Epona.

"I bet my life on it. There isn't time to waste, we must make haste now!"

Link kicked Epona's powerful sides, and both made their way to Arbiter's Grounds.

**Chapter 6: Hidden Motives**

As Midna awoke from her sleep, she stretched her arms, and thought to herself.

"I felt…" looking around the room "…like he was here, next to me watching me sleep"

Midna arose from her bed, and dressed herself in her usual robe, and sat in front of her mirror and combed her long, orange hair.

As she was combing, she couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had. She felt as though Link was sitting next to her bed, watching her sleep, and keeping her safe. She felt a warm sensation within her chest, and smiled.

"He always had a way of making an entrance" she chuckled to herself.

A knock on her door was heard.

"Come in"

Raio walked in, and bowed.

"Your highness…" he took a large gulp.

"Raio, what's wrong?" She turned to him "You look like you just saw a ghost"

"Well…it's just…Kashiek brought in a few…guests" he barely made out.

"…What do you mean guests? Spit it out!" Midna walked toward him.

"He brought in suitors for you to choose for the wedding…"

Midna's temperature boiled, and felt her anger manifesting towards objects around the room that began levitating through her power.

"That old idiot is starting to get on my last nerve! Threatening my position, forcing a wedding, and now suitors?" She immediately made her way out of her room, and slammed her door in the process.

"I'm just glad she didn't take it out on me…" Raio said to himself as he followed her.

Midna slammed opened the doors of the throne room, and saw Kashiek talking to a couple of men dressed in fine, silk robes, with fine jewelry, and all possessed the same, arrogant look on their face. She made her way to him, placed her hand on his shoulder and forcibly turned him around.

"What are you doing?" she glared at him.

"Good morning, your Highness, I've taken the liberty to help you choose a suit—"

"I don't care about that! Why are you persisting for me to get married! I told you I'm not ready yet! You said I would have a week, it's only been a few days and you're already acting like my father? Who do you think you are?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Midna crossed her arms and widened her eyes, awaiting an explanation from the elder.

"Well, since you are reluctant to choose a man, we have found suitors that we think would fancy you. Are you willing to give up your throne for a man you will never see?

Midna grabbed the elder twili's robe and pulled him close to her.

"You, are never…EVER…to say his name, or even mention him in such a way, ever again" her patterns on her body began to glow bright "Do I make myself clear?

Silence.

Kashiek gently nodded his head in agreement.

"Excuse us gentlemen, the Princess and I have some business to attend to, you are dismissed for now" He beckoned the suitors to leave.

As the doors shut, Midna released Kashiek, still looking him in his old eyes, awaiting something to leave his lips, something she could use as a way to release him of his duty.

"Your highness, I mean no harm, or any disrespect to you, I only mean to save your throne" he turned around away from her "But perhaps I have been rather ignorant…to your feelings"

"My feelings?" she chuckled "Since when do you care about my feelings?"

"I realize a women's heart is full of secrets. Mysterious to all, but the one they are fully presented to"

"Yes" she looked at him curiously as she sat on her throne.

"After all…us below you…simply live in your world" his hands dropped to his sides "Don't we, Princess?"

Midna looked at him more curiously than before.

"What are you getting at, Head Council?"

"That we all…simply…live in your world…the world that you took from me"

Midna leaned closer "What do you mean your world? Are you crazy?"

"I'm talking about the beautiful land of Twilight…how it's beauty, and people, and throne, were simply…given to you. At least…that's what I thought, when I saw you being anointed at your ceremony…"

Midna began puzzling to herself, as well as her nearby guards exchanging confused expressions amongst one another, as well as Raio leaning in curiously.

"Wait…how would you know that? You weren't even Head of the Council back then, you weren't in power at the time!"

"Things have…a rather…unruly way of…progressing…don't you think?"

"…have you completely lost your mind? Are you insane?" Midna said as she arose from her seat.

Kashiek began clenching his hands that made the noise of muscles cracking in his knuckles.

"And here I stand…even wondering how you managed to take back your throne" Kashiek turned around, with his skin lighter than before, with his eyes somewhat glowing brighter than before.

Midna looked in horror at the man as he slowly walked towards her.

"I underestimated…certain variables…that I would never expected to have…intervened…" he said as he smiled, showing his teeth appeared sharper looking than before.

"If only you can…imagine the feeling of someone, simply walking in, and taking what should be yours, and before you know it…all hope is gone…just how…aggravating that can be…wouldn't you agree, Twilight Princess?" he said as he tilted his head as he made his way closer.

As Kashiek was near Midna, something, uneasy filled the air, something dark, and cold. His eyes pierced right into her gaze, and felt frozen.

Midna lightly turned in her head in mystery with a somewhat scared expression on her face, something about Kashiek changed, he didn't appear the same council she knew, something fell over him.

"Still don't recognize me…"

Midna turned her head another direction, as if she was scoping something she had never seen before in horrific curiosity.

"The sight of two subjects, one of twilight, one of light, coming forth to end it all, don't you remember? I do…I think of nothing else…" His expressions turned dark and scowling.

"Guards, seize him! He's insane!" She pointed at Kashiek, as two guards grabbed him by his arms.

Kashiek smiled darker than before, and looked Midna in her eyes. Kashiek lifted his palm, emanating the Triforce of power.

Midna's eyes slowly widened.

"That's it, Princess, look past this old body, look past these dull, worn eyes, and see just who I am"

"No…." finally realizing who she was looking at.

"Oh yes, Midna"

"It can't be…"

Kashiek lifted his arms, and with his own magic ability, threw both guards off him, throwing them across the room.

"Now it's time…to take back…what belonged…" Kashiek's clothes began glowing bright, until they resembled the apparel of one Midna knew all too well.

"TO ME!" As Zant's voice was heard, that echoed throughout the entire Palace.


	6. Chapter 7 and 8

****Here we go! The last chapters! I hope whomever viewed enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! I'm hoping i will get more reviews! To Moosashi, thank you my friend for the positive reinforcement =] God Bless =]

**Chapter 7: Into the Vortex**

Normally the arid winds of the desert of Arbiter's Grounds were much drier, but oddly enough, today it felt, rather different. Link could not make up his mind as to why the weather had changed this way. Suddenly, as both were both making their way to the Mirror Chamber, Link felt a horrible sensation clouding his though process, almost the same feeling when he saw Midna in his vision, but something was wrong, and he felt it.

"Princess, we need to hurry, something doesn't feel right" he looked back at her.

"Yes, I too feel something, it feels evil. Are there any enemies trailing us?"

"No, I don't think so; it's been pretty quiet this whole ride"

As both of them dismounted Epona, and made their way up to the mirror chamber, the feeling began to sink in more, and felt more palpable.

"Link, do you think Midna is in trouble?" she looked at him with a worried expression.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get there now! I need to know what she was going to say to me!" Link ran even faster, praying Zelda would keep up with his fast pace.

As both arrived in the mirror chamber, the both faced the black portal stone.

"So, how does this work?" Link itched the back of his head.

"Give me the mirror shard" she held out her hand.

Link gave her the mirror shard, and backed away a few feet.

"Link, I need you to be part of this, unsheathe your sword" she said as she unsheathed hers.

Zelda placed the mirror shard on the ground, and pointed her blade at the shard, beckoning Link to do the same.

"Great goddesses of Hyrule, hear my prayer. Lend your servants your power, and create what once was lost, with your divine might, transform thy shard of the gateway, and transform it back to its original state" Zelda chanted.

Zelda's palm began emanating bright yellow, and corresponded with Link's palm, creating a blinding flash that disoriented their vision for a few moments. Something sacred and holy filled the air, perhaps the goddess were indeed present, but could not be seen by human eyes, Link was uncertain. As the light of day was visible to both their eyes, lying before them on the pedestal was the Mirror of Twilight itself, projecting the portal that would serve as the gateway to the Twilight Realm.

"Princess, we did it! We created another Mirror!" Link smiled in awe at the mirror.

"Link, are you ready for this? As the portal opened, something evil can be felt from the other side, I think something is wrong on the other side, we need to investigate now"

Without any second of hesitation, the two walked through the stairs that manifested through the mirror, and step forward, and were warped to the Twilight Realm.

As Zelda and Link had landed, Link's heart began to overflow with exuberance! The sensation was unreal! He felt as if he had finally returned home. Zelda looked at the young hero, and smiled.

"Link, we don't know where this threat is lurking, I brought this along just in case" she said as she handed Link a dark overcoat, and put another over herself.

"What's the point of these?" he asked as he put it on himself and placed the hood over his face.

"We need to keep a low profile, as we do not know what has happened" she veiled her face with the hood.

As both of them made their way forward to the Palace, Raio came running in their direction.

"Please! Someone help! Anyone, please!"

As the twili servant did not see the two, he bumped into Link, knocking both of them down.

"My goodness I'm terribly so—who are you? " The servant looked at him curiously.

Link unsheathed his sword, as he pointed the golden, sol-powered blade at the twili, Raio knelt in fear of his own life.

"Link, put your sword away, it's just a denizen of the Twili, nothing to fear"

Link unsheathed his sword, and offered his hand to Raio.

"You…you're him, aren't you? The Hero of Light! I recognized your blade! The Legendary Light Sword! Praise Kasura, this is my lucky day!"

"What happened, Raio? I was able to feel something evil on the other side of the portal, what has happened here?" Zelda crossed her arms.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know! Kashiek, our head elder, has gone insane! He randomly transformed his attire into royal robes, and took on the form of Zant!"

Link and Zelda both exchanged horrifying glances at one another, and then turned to the Twili.

"Also, he lifted the back of his palm, and it emanated the holy triangle of the light world! What could this be?" he stared at them with his glowing eyes.

"Zant must have still possessed Ganon's power that he gave to him. He must have tried to manifest himself into another Twili body. What I don't understand is how he is still alive…"

"He has the Triforce of Power, he can still act beyond the dead with it" Link suggested.

Raio mustered up his breathe, and finally let out.

"Link, Midna is in trouble, Zant is keeping her captive at the top of the tower, in the Throne room, and you need to get to her now! Who knows what he intends to do with her! Please save our Princess!"

Without any sort of hesitation, Link immediately sprinted towards the Palace gates, and made his way in.

"Raio, come with me, Link can handle this on his own for a little while, we need to secure your people to somewhere safe, who knows what the battle may entail"

"Absolutely…what did you say your name was?" he looked curiously.

"I did not, I am Princess Zelda, of the Light Realm" she smiled at him.

Raio quickly bowed in respect, and took Zelda by her hand, escorting her through the kingdom to locate civilians to take them to safety.

As Link came across the doors to the throne room, before he could reach to take the handles, his heart felt as if it was struck by a knife. So many thoughts raced through his head, what he would find on the other side, would he ever come back? Would he ever see Midna again?

"Midna…

…I…

…I'm coming!" He said as she thrust opened the doors of the Throne Room.

As he entered, the room hadn't changed much, and saw a figure sitting on the throne. He rushed forward, hoping he had set his eyes on his Midna.

"Sweet…memories" the figure said as he smiled with his razor teeth.

Link came to a complete halt and drew his sword and shield, ready to fight.

"Very good…you don't miss a thing! I would have expected nothing more from the man that took it all away from me once. Tell me, why are you here?" Zant said as the body of Kashiek arose and outstretched his arms.

Silence.

"Oh that's right! You're here for the girl aren't you? How sentimental, unfortunately, she could not be here, but she felt guilty, so I permitted her to 'hang' with us for awhile!" he said as he pointed to Midna's body behind the throne, encased in an orb that resembled a Sol.

"Midna! What did you do with her?" Link scowled with the eyes of the sacred beast.

"I took our beloved Twilight Princess, and encased her in an Aura Sol! When that Sol is done charging to its maximum potential, it will consume all that she is, and I shall absorb her power, so she will never intervene again, and I will be the true king of darkness!" He screamed.

Link couldn't believe what was happening, his Midna was going to become an aura that the king would absorb in order to possess ultimate power, he couldn't let this happen.

"You're score is with me! Let her go!"

"I plan to settle the score…by attacking your heart!" Kashiek's body floated in mid-air and drew his two swords.

**Chapter 8: Zant vs Link**

Zant's possessed vessel begun moving about through the air like a marionette on strings. Link was trying to keep up with his movements, but they proved too unpredictable as he soared through the air. Zant raised his arm, and the tip of his blade began to glow radiantly.

"Shall we begin?" he screamed as he thrusted his blade forward, which shot out a fast moving orb of energy.

"This old trick?" Link swung his sword, which caused the energy to disperse due to his Light blade being stronger "You'll have to do better, Zant!"

Zant began to scowl, and thrust both his swords forward, shooting multiple energy attacks toward the hero. Link quickly flipped away from the blasts, and hit the remaining oncoming ones back towards Zant, which seemed to stun him upon impact.

"Not bad" he shook it off "But I'm not going down that easily little wolf" he said as he self-levitated again.

Link realized something, Zant's left hand begun twitching uncontrollably, but the ursurper quickly shook it to keep It from fidgeting.

"The energy affected him! The old body that he's possessing can't keep up with all this strain, I'll just have to find a way to get close, and see if I can use the power of the Triforce to pull him out of his shell!" the hero thought to himself. "But how? His own energy blasts don't give me enough time to approach him, I need something stronger!"

Zant began relentlessly shooting energy blasts at the hero, not even paying attention to where they went, as he threw them in a rage.

Link looked at the Sol that Midna was encased in, it begun to glow little by little, and a sick feeling haunted his stomach.

"I need to distract him, I need to get her out of that Sol or she's done for!"

"Tired already little wolf? Then perhaps this will silence you for good!" Zant scowled as he extended his blades, and began spiraling towards Link in a screwdriver motion.

Link rolled out of the way, and noticed that Zant hit the wall, but slightly singed Link's arm in the process.

"Now's my chance!" he thought as he darted towards the Sol and quickly examined it.

Link quickly slashed the orb, but nothing seemed to cut it.

"Hero! You can't open the Sol like that!" a voice was heard in the corner.

Link quickly looked over and saw two twili guards in the corner hiding.

"Hero, you need to stun Zant long enough to drive your Sword of Light into his heart, the body he possessed is linked to the Sol, in order to open it, you need to separate him from the body"

"How can I keep him at bay long enough?" he frantically asked.

"We shall assist you!" the two guards got up, and charged towards Zant whom was still trying to recover from the impact to the wall. Both of them grabbed him through various angles, and struggled to hold on as he attempted to shake them off.

Link took his sword and grabbed it in such a way that resembled a hunter holding a spear.

"I need a clean shot, if I can nail him in his heart, the Sol will shut off!"

Link attempted to aim at Zant, but proved difficult because the guards were holding onto him for their lives in order for the Hero to smite him with his blade.

"Hero! Throw your blade! We can't hold him much longer!" the guard yelled.

Without a second to waste, Link threw the blade, in what seemed like a perfect bulls-eye, aiming at his heart. At the last moment, Zant threw the guards off, and missed the blade by a little bit, singing his shoulder. Link couldn't believe his eyes, he missed his shot, and Zant was back on his feet. What could he do?

"You think you can get me with your pitiful attempts! You think you can win? You will not take my throne fro—"

Silence.

All that was seen was a blinding yellow flash that filled the room. It came faster than lighting; Link was unable to process what just happened. Zant for a few moments stood still, gazing as if he were in a trance. Suddenly, the evil king fell to his knees, and landed face first to the floor. As he fell, Zelda was behind Zant with her bow, she had fired a light arrow into his back, and he remained stunned cold.

"Link, get him now!" Zelda yelled.

Link ran as fast as he could toward the lifeless body, as Raio threw Link his sword, he grabbed it in mid-air, and performed his signature move, the Ending Blow on Zant's heart.

Within seconds, the possessed body began shaking and contorting around, until it came to a complete halt and a foggy, dark purple aura arose from the body.

"Link, use the power of the Triforce to banish him!" Zelda said as she raised her palm forward as if she was going to grab Zant. Link immediately raised his palm toward the body, and the power of the Triforce radiated through their hands, and began disintegrating Zant's soul.

"How could this happen! How did a pathetic wolf and his little girl defeat me!" he screamed.

"Because you tried to control the power of the goddesses, with an evil heart, it will never serve you to its full strength! Begone! You shall never return again!" Zelda said as she clenched her palm into a fist as he completely disappeared.

The sound of a lock being unlocked was heard after the silence.

"Midna!" Link said as he rushed towards her body to reunite with his love.

Link quickly knelt, and wrapped his arms around her back, and pulled her close.

"Midna! Midna! Open your eyes! Speak to me!" he gently shook her.

Silence.

"Midna! Please, open your eyes! Don't do this to me! I searched so far and came so far to see you! You've all I've been thinking about these past months! My heart can't bear being away from you anymore! Please open your eyes!"

No response.

Zelda and Raio begun walking towards Link, as Link buried his head into her chest weeping bitterly.

"Link…is she…" tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Raio knelt before his princess, and placed both fingers over her jugular vein, and waited.

"Link…she's not with us anymore…it wasn't enough time…" he slowly arose.

Link lifted his head from her chest and wept even more bitterly than before.

"Midna! You can't be dead! You promised me that no matter what, we'd always be connected why did you leave me alone? I can't live the rest of my life without you! Without telling you what I should have told you before you left! I love you! I love you so much that it hurts! I'd do anything to see your beautiful eyes again! I'd do anything just to have one more day with you, even if you spent it all barking orders at me! Please come back!" he shook her.

"Link…it's no use…she's gone" Zelda said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Link utterly refused to let her body go. He couldn't depart from her again, never again.

Suddenly, Midna's eyes shot open, and she began chuckling.

"What took you so long? I think I started sprouting grey hair waiting for you! You're so lazy! Do I always have to push you for everything?" she smiled at him.

Link immediately pulled Midna into him and wrapped his arms around her, as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I missed you, my little wolf" she said as tears fell from her face.

"No…I missed you so much more, you're my entire world" he smiled back in tears.

Link and Midna slowly begun to lean into each other.

"So what's going to happen to us now?" Raio said as he broke the romantic charm in the air, which made Link and Midna pull away.

"Well…the Twili need to emerge from the shadow, and live with us in harmony and brotherhood, don't you agree? Zelda suggested, smiling at Link and Midna.

"Agreed" Raio sheepishly said as he itched his head

Everyone in the throne room was leaded by Zelda, and escorted through the portal, and Midna and Link followed through the portal, and thus, everyone was standing in Arbiters Grounds.

"Well, I'll take It from here, I will bring the remaining Twili to the castle, we shall make arrangements for them to have a new home, and live in harmony with us" Zelda smiled, as she herded the shadow people through the gates, leaving Midna and Link behind.

"Well, I'm not surprised that my people chose this as their fate, but we needed change, we needed to come out of our cage, and spread our wings, and live in the light" Midna said as she embraced Link from behind, leaning her head on his back.

The warm sensation that Link felt in his chest, the warmth of a thousand suns.

"Link, did you really mean what you said back there?" She turned him around and looked him in his eyes.

The hero nodded, and smiled warmly "The nights I've spent wishing I could tell you how I felt about you an—"

"You've never told a woman how you've felt about her have you?" she placed her hands on her hips, looking at him with her usual smile and raised eyebrow.

Before Link could even blink, Midna threw her arms around the hero, and pressed her lips against his. Link had felt like everything that occurred was a dream, and was hoping he wouldn't wake up. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in, he realized all that happened, was mere reality, and the Hero finally found his true love.

After several minutes of kissing her hero, she pulled away, blushing, and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Link, my shining knight" she caressed his hair.

"Yes?" he smiled back.

"I love you" she pulled him into a kiss filled with burning passion that was locked away in her heart, finally liberated, from the darkness of her heart, finally saw the light of the day.

**The End. **


End file.
